Behind the Scenes
by nezushi
Summary: Onstage and offstage; to an actor they are separate, but what happens when the handsome Sebastian Michaelis starts to blur the line between the two worlds of the actor? Will Ciel's onstage romance of Romeo and Juliet seep scandalously into his real life?
1. Love at First Sight and Kisses

Hello all! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and my second overall. I was just itching to write this story because I love the SebaxCiel couple (they're so cute!) and I just can't get enough of reading fanfics about them :D I thought of this idea since I'm doing a Shakespeare play at school right now, and I realised 'this is it! I can write a story about Ciel and Sebastian in Elizabethan England! Scandalous :3' It's the first time I'm writing a multi-chapter story (my first one was a one-shot), so please be nice :3 Well, I'll let the story speak now, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Love at First Sight<p>

Round cerulean eyes fluttered shut in an effort to relax, lashes long and naturally curled. A slender arm adjusted the constricting corset hidden beneath a beautifully adorned ivory bodice wrapped around a thin waist, accenting the slightest of curves.

As the performer stepped out onto the wooden planks of the stage, those blue eyes met the gaze of a hundred others, before joining another in a pretend dance scene, though slightly tripping over the hem of the dress and stepping on a fellow dancer's foot.

Despite that small mishap, the image of a sweet girl elegantly twirling around and around graced the audience's eyes, earning the young entertainer a few rude wolf whistles and lascivious leers. Midnight blue hair swaying gently enticed the stray hand of an upper class gentleman to reach forth, inducing a shiver of disgust to run over porcelain skin. Regardless, his acting ability made sure not a trace of his deep hatred of these men to show on his face.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive looked every part a graceful maiden, like a blue swallowtail butterfly just out of reach. The only thing was, he wasn't a maiden, lady, or even a girl. He was a thirteen year old boy.

Internally, he was fuming silently; how dare they have the audacity to come near him with their filthy hands? This was the highest paid child actor in Elizabethan history, so popular that his name being listed in a play would bring fans to the Globe Theatre just to get a glimpse of him.

He would have to tell the playwright to reduce the number of dance scenes in his next few plays; dancing required the actors to spread out across the stage and come closer to the slightly elevated seats of the nouveau riche, just below that of the nobles, full of men who were all too willing to fully indulge in the fantasy of beautiful girls presented to them by the budding young boys.

Nevertheless, this play was one he had been looking forward to acting in for quite a while now. It was Shakespeare's newest tragedy, brimming with heartbreaking romance; Romeo and Juliet. Ciel was now going to act as Juliet along with some of the biggest names in the acting industry.

And the person he was most looking forward to acting with? The seemingly infallible Sebastian Michaelis. Both handsome and talented, he had shot to fame within a few months of starting to act. Indeed, there was no job too tough for this talented man; he was just one hell of an actor. Not that Ciel would ever admit that. Ciel had heard of his exceptional work, and had wanted to watch him act, however his busy schedule didn't allow it.

The song changed and Ciel knew that Romeo's appearance would be soon enough. He took up his position, ready to pretend to be a love-struck maiden, with an expression halfway between love-at-first-sight and destiny-was-calling-me. Being an 'actress' in Elizabethan society had meant no shortage of such sappy expressions, and by now, Ciel was something of an expert at them.

And just at the edge of the stage, a confident step onto the stage announced Romeo's appearance.

As an actress, Ciel did not think it possible for any part of his body to not be under his control. But he was proved direly, dreadfully wrong, as a heated blush crept up his face, blooming like a flower on his cheeks, tinging them in the prettiest shade of pink.

Staring right back at him were brilliant vermillion eyes, framed by a black mask embroidered with golden thread that covered half of his flawlessly handsome face, and inky ebony strands of hair that fell next to his face effortlessly. He stood tall, and a smirk graced his features, making his true feelings hidden, and causing Ciel to suddenly feel vulnerable and exposed.

Sebastian Michaelis did not dwell any more than necessary, and swiftly commenced saying his lines.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!"

"Like a rich jewel… a snowy dove trooping with crows… Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Sebastian's voice, soft and velvety, only served to provoke an even deeper shade to appear on Ciel's cheeks.

He was suddenly called to attention as Sebastian reached for his hand, gently enveloping it as though it was a precious dove, and bringing it to his lips and bestowing a light, loving kiss on it, never once breaking eye contact with Ciel.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Ciel would have thanked God, if he'd believed in one, for having perfectly memorised his lines beforehand, and for remembering to breathe. That basic bodily function seemed to be just so hard to control today.

"G-Good pilgrim, you do wrong y-your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' k-k-kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

The sly smile on Sebastian's face only widened, and he suddenly put an arm around Ciel's slight body and pulled him in. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant though, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints to not move, though grant for prayers' sake." retorted Juliet.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Ciel's breath hitched, and Sebastian moved in for a kiss, which he placed on his cheek. He pulled back quickly and Ciel saw an expression that was not unlike a curious cat, before letting his signature smirk appear back on his visage.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." But, they weren't my lips, thought a small part of Ciel. Nonetheless, he mentally slapped himself; actors never kissed on the lips anyway, since the Church had been complaining that it fostered sodomy, and Ciel Phantomhive was not a sodomite. No, wait, what did that even matter anyway? He needed to carry out the rest of the play perfectly if he was to be handed anymore scripts. He gave a small cough before continuing.

"Then have my lips the sin that they took." he teased, fluttering his eyelashes enticingly as Juliet.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" proclaimed Sebastian melodramatically. "Give me my sin again."

And at that, he swooped in again, surprising Ciel as he placed a chaste kiss, right on his lips. Ciel, not expecting this, parted his lips in shock, trying to shout at his mischievous partner to stop, but Sebastian suddenly deepened the kiss, sliding a soft tongue in and having a taste of Ciel, who was utterly, sinfully sweet.

Being unable to take a breath from Sebastian's kissing, and wearing an extremely tight corset, was enough to make Ciel feel lightheaded, and his knees quickly gave way. He would have fallen were it not for Sebastian's arm supporting his back, and he grasped at Sebastian's eloquent attire in a bid to stand himself up.

Yet, all the audience saw was a kiss passionate enough to send the maiden into a love-struck swoon. Their cheers quickly snapped Ciel back to reality, and he pushed Sebastian off him roughly, even though he was the one supporting him, and subsequently regained his graceful posture, though turning away slightly in an attempt to hide his embarrassingly flushed face.

"You kiss by the book." said an annoyed Juliet, not wanting to reveal how much it had affected him.

Romeo, on the other hand, seemed quite amused at the idea that a supposedly smitten maiden was acting like a tsundere. What an interesting interpretation of the character, dear Ciel Phantomhive, thought Sebastian.

Juliet's nurse called and led her away, and the others soon exited, excluding the nurse.

"What's he that follows there, that would not dance?" Now that Romeo was gone, clarity seemed to return to Ciel, and he once again felt confidence, though he still felt annoyed at the fact that he had been affected at all.

"He is Romeo, and a Montague; The only son of your great enemy," said the nurse grimly.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy." he proclaimed dramatically. Juliet's name was called from offstage, and Ciel briskly exited behind the nurse.

And just like that, the first act ended, leaving Ciel feeling too ruffled for comfort.

* * *

><p>I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it ;) Anyways, I'm not really writing it for any particular reason, but of course, I'd love to hear your opinions on the story and stuff like whether it's too fast or too slow, too fluffy or too smutty, too many lines from the original play, too few intimate moments, etc. since its different for each person what type of story they like.<p>

I could stretch the story out, or I could make it short and sweet. Oh, and it'd be nice if someone gave me advice on how to improve on the intimate moments; I don't really know how to show it. Also, it's sometimes hard to get an objective view on your own stories. If it's a nice idea, I'll try to include it :D Also, I'm not sure how often I'd be able to update.

And sorry, I know I ramble on too much (I'll talk less next chapter) :S


	2. Buttons and Corsets

Hello all, here is Chapter 2! I felt really happy that people reviewed my story, so I decided to finish the second chapter early. I decided to change the title scheme to two phrases that describe the chapter. I'm a little apprehensive about how it turned out, because as we all know, less is more, but I think it'll be alright. Well, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Intermission and Buttons<p>

Hurriedly, Ciel dashed off backstage and made a right turn to go to his preparation room for some needed recuperation. There would be a ten minute intermission between every act, and Ciel was keen to not waste a single moment of it. He arrived at his room and hastily slammed the heavy wooden door behind him, causing the room to shake slightly, and a little dust to float down from the aged ceiling.

Leaning back against the door, Ciel took a few moments to catch his breath. What in the hell had just happened there? Clammy hands came up to his face and shakily pressed against his cheek, as if trying to confirm that it was indeed not a dream he was having. He prided himself on being able to show the most intimate expressions without ever truly feeling any of that sappiness, and yet, he felt his body inextricably drawn to an actor who he had never met once before in his life. He shifted slightly to get up and felt the corset poking into his sides. "I must be hallucinating because of this ridiculously tight corset." he muttered in frustration.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just loosen the corset just a bit for the next act, thought Ciel. After all, our patrons do sit up in the stands, and they wouldn't see much to complain about from up there, would they?

Ciel's dress was embroidered in a silver thread, forming floral patterns that shimmered against the powder blue of the skirt. The bodice was pure white silk, decorated with pearls and gems. He reached behind his back to undo his cumbersome dress, and was quite grateful that it was a zipper rather than buttons. His handmaid had always undone his buttons, and it was an inability that Ciel tried not to show others. The dress fell away quite easily from his thin frame, pooling around his legs, leaving him in only his puffy silk bloomers and a laced up ruffled corset.

He grasped at the strings with his delicate fingers and undid the bow that his handmaid had previously tied for him, but found quickly that the corset would just not budge. Without a mirror on the vanity cabinet, Ciel was left to fumble around aimlessly with the lace that held the corset tight against his body. Ah, perhaps if I just shift it a little more to the right it would move, no wait, maybe if I try to pry the two sides apart, no that's not working, the string has too much friction for the corset to…

"Do you require any assistance, young master?" A jesting voice came from right behind him, causing Ciel to jump up in fright. Sebastian had been so close that Ciel had felt his breath at the back of his neck. How had he snuck in here so silently anyway?

"W-What are you doing in here?" Ciel stammered indignantly. He brought his hands to the front to attempt to hide his indecency, before quickly dropping them to his sides after realising that he was acting like a little girl.

"Perhaps I should be asking you that? Stripping off your whole costume with only a few minutes left of the intermission? It does take quite a long time to put these dresses on, I'm told." chuckled Sebastian.

Ciel glared back at Sebastian, before turning his head away in embarrassment. Now that he was not onstage, he was able to take a better look at Sebastian. He was wearing an olive doublet and hose, the classic menswear of the current era, but had taken off his embellished jacket and was wearing only a simple black vest on top of a button up shirt. At the moment, he was leaning against Ciel's vanity cabinet with an effortless air.

"The corset was too tight, and I felt lightheaded, so I was just… loosening it a bit…" he trailed off. "Anyway! What are you here for?" asked Ciel, although, he said it as more of an accusation than a question.

"Me? I was merely here to commend you on such splendid rendition of Juliet; your acting was so…passionate, that one might think that you had truly fallen in love at first sight. Might that have been your first kiss, dear maiden?" teased Sebastian, placing extra emphasis on "passionate".

Ciel sputtered in outrage, rendered speechless by Sebastian's audacity, shouting "Are you kidding me? Of course that wasn't m-"

Oh. It was.

Ciel dropped his gaze down to the floor immediately, covering his face with his fringe and clenching his fists, as he blushed furiously, unable to respond, and feeling never so ashamed before in his life. Who was this person to come in here and play with his emotions?

"S-Shut u-" At that moment, Ciel was interrupted by a knocking at the door. No doubt it was Grell, one of his disturbing ahem, enthusiastic actors.

"Pipsqueak, it's almost time to start the second act. Will told me to come and get you, so hurry up and come out within the next few minutes. Oh, and have you seen that Sebastian Michaelis somewhere around here? I'm dying to meet him; he'd be the perfect daddy for my babies!"

Both Sebastian and Ciel shivered in disgust. "I think I saw him with the handmaid near the rooms on the other side. I'll be out in a minute so you can go now." Ciel replied hastily. He heard Grell sigh loudly from outside and his heels clacking against the floor as he walked away, mumbling something like "The good ones are always taken…" Ciel turned his attention back to the problem at hand; namely Sebastian.

The man had opened his mouth to sneak in another snide comment, but Ciel cut him off quickly. "You go as well. Grell's probably not the only one looking for you."

Sebastian paused before bowing politely. "As you wish. But allow me to help you back into your dress before you go; if one of the main characters is missing, then the whole play would be held up, would it not?"

Ciel did not reply, but turned around and pulled his long hair to the front, which Sebastian took to be a yes. Silently, but skilfully, Sebastian loosened the corset by tugging at a few parts of the string, then picked up the dress from around Ciel's ankles and zipped it up promptly before steeping away and opening the door to leave.

As he closed the door, even though it was barely a whisper, he heard Ciel mutter a reluctant "Thanks."

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good I hope :D Some of you might be wondering about the zipper, and I did research it (it was invented in 1851 and shown to the public in 1893), but only after I had written that part, so I apologize for that little anachronism, lol.<p>

And how did everyone like the appearance of Grell? I wasn't sure how he speaks, so I had to read a bunch of GrellxSebastian fanfics to get it :L

And I have exams in a week, so I am unlikely to publish for about 3-4 weeks. I'll try and get another chapter done and squeeze it in, but we'll see how busy I get.

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to read a review from you all :3


	3. Ciel and Grell

Hello all to another chapter of my story! Yay! :3 Firstly, to anyone who was waiting for a chapter (ahaha...) sorry that I didn't post anything up for about four weeks! But exams are over now, so now I have some time on my hands! Still need to do assignments though... Um, well, I decided that I'd write this chapter from Sebastian's perspective, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, Periodically Rainbow... yes, that was a mistake, how embarrassing :S Both titles are applicable though. kd bug... yes, Ciel's wearing a wig. Mrs Kyouya Ootori... lol, creative writing happens to be the absolute worst part of my most hated subject English... if anything, credits should go to Yana Toboso for her absolutely amazing work and her amazing characters! And _thank yo__u so much_ for everyone's reviews. They made me really happy :D Well, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Ciel and ...Grell<p>

Sebastian Michaelis closed the door behind himself quietly, secretly feeling a little triumphant that his efforts had earned him those sincere, though mumbled, words of gratitude. You never cease to pique my curiosity, do you, Ciel Phantomhive? He found himself unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face. Well, not that he would try and stop a smile anyway; they were somewhat characteristic of himself, and why keep something in when it's good to let it out? He could not fathom the reason why Ciel always appeared so moody and dispirited.

But that was part of the reason why he held such a great interest in the boy. An anomaly to say the least, such graceful moves seemed courtly, like the regal grace of someone of high class, not of a simple boy-actor. It certainly made him stand out from all of the other actors surrounding him. Naturally lithe, a demeanour that seemed to flow in waves out of each sweep of his arm, as if Ciel were painting a transparent masterpiece in the air that could only be seen by him, and yet, could be felt by every single audience member. The air around him seemed soaked with pride, like he was ambitiously aiming for something that was leagues past everyone else's goals. His last name too...Phantomhive? Hadn't he heard that somewhere before?

And that beauty! Yes, that was the only word that could encapsulate it; it was not that of the handsome qualities of a man, nor that of the prettiness of women. It was something in between and yet something completely off the scale. When Sebastian first laid eyes on him from offstage, he had truly thought that Ciel was a female. A complexion akin to the fabled Snow White. Eyes that gleamed like a pair of polished sapphires beneath a shimmering lake. Beautiful filaments of hair that seemed translucent and opaque all at once, like summer's softest night skies. And flower petal lips, reminiscent of a velvet rose, that had Sebastian curiously licking his own, with... Want.

He didn't know what went on within Ciel's mind. What sort of thoughts does he have? Is he happy or sad? What did he do when he wasn't acting at the theatre? His face was impassive except for the few emotions that were shown through his fervent blushes and childish pouts. Did he ever show any emotions other than irritation, arrogance and embarrassment? Probably not. Even the last one seemed only a product of Sebastian's teasing.

Yes, Ciel... Intrigued him? That was the word that Sebastian used in his mind to describe their newly formed... Relationship? But strangely, it felt lacking. What was Ciel to him? He found his new... Interest to be slightly disconcerting. He had never liked a male, let alone a boy, before now. Oh my, what was with all this drawling? It was if Ciel's presence had him savouring each new word that held innuendoes. They were unspoken, but the images that blossomed in his mind came unbidden, leaving it anyone's guess what those words meant.

Another smile crept up onto his lips, and he thought it best that he started walking back in the direction of the stage, lest he be late. Punctuality was very important in Sebastian's books, and as such he always kept the sterling silver pocket watch that was his family heirloom in his pocket. Not a minute late, or it will all go to waste, his mother always chided him. He took it out and flipped it open. 7:28 pm. Another two minutes till the second act began.

It had been held at night, as it was deemed more atmospheric for the balcony scene that was soon to come up. Not that this was uncommon. One of Will's older comedies, A Midsummer Night's Dream had also been held at night, befitting of the title. Sebastian had been invited to do one of the reruns of the play, after Romeo and Juliet of course. He had watched it previously as an audience member though. Considering the seriousness of the actual guy, you'd be shocked to find out that Will's comedies were not only witty, but rolling-on-the-ground-gasping-for-air hilarious. Many times through the play, if you stood close enough to the stage, you'd hear one of the actors offstage trying to stifle their laughter futilely. Sebastian was glad that the play was being held at night; he had always found the cooling breeze of the night to be calming; it always carried with it sweet notes of midnight candy flowers and sleepy scents of summer pastures, that swept away the stench of the afternoon air.

His attention abrupted returned to the present. He had arrived to find, who he assumed to be Grell, leering lasciviously at him. He stuck out a manicured hand, painted the most vibrant red, and announced without any subtlety, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sebas-chan! Grell Sutcliff. Looking _very_ forward to working with you~!" Sebastian flinched at the nickname; it was what overfriendly women who wanted to be more than friends called him. He flashed Sebastian a wink and a smile that revealed razor sharp teeth. How very disturbing.

"Yes, it's a... pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Sutcliff. Though I would prefer it if you would call me Sebastian. I have an aversion to that name." he tried to reply politely.

Unfortunately, Grell was either too thick-skulled or too thick-skinned to pay attention to Sebastian's obvious attempt at shaking him off and replied devilishly, "Oh Sebas-chan, calling a _lady_ 'Mister'! I'll forgive you this time because of your _deliciously_ sexy voice, but I can't say I'd stop at a slap for the next time~!" Sebastian, deciding to acquiesce on the subject of the nickname, was about to ask Grell what the devil he was talking about, but was stopped short by Grell adding another perverted leer, and, to top it all off, delivering a rather unwelcome slap to Sebastian's bum.

There were just so many things wrong with this situation that Sebastian decided it would be best for his health, if he did not enquire any further as to what Grell was even going on about.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I made the saying by Sebastian's mother myself :3 Also, I had a look at flowers that bloom at night time in England, but it turns out that they're all pretty much natives of subtropical areas, for example, night jasmine, moon flower and night phlox (midnight candy), so that's a little out of place, lol. It's amazing what you can learn from writing and a little research. Oh, and did you like my "too thick-skulled or too thick-skinned" bit? Hohoho, I was surprised that I thought up such a thing; I have very little wit you see... :3 And yeah, the nail polish is a bit out of place as well *guilty look* Well, as always, I'd love to hear from you all! Ta-ta!<p> 


	4. Past and Future

Hello again. Another chapter! Expect fluffiness to come up in this chapter, switched back to Ciel's perspective and onto Act 2 of the play. CherryFlavouredPoison, hmm, I'm not really sure whether there will be lemons. I'd have to find a place in the story, which would probably be quite far into the story, and then... hmm, writing it as well... let's just say a slight maybe. Lieutenant of the BVB Army, I'm glad that you find my story to your liking :D Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Past and Future<p>

The door creaked opened slightly, and Ciel quickly darted off towards the stage. Will absolutely insisted that every actor be prompt and punctual, and since he had waited before he could no longer hear Sebastian's paces echoing off the cobblestone corridors, there was only about a minute left to get there. He was not looking forward to dealing with Will; for all that person's writing skill, he could really do with some patience.

When he arrived, all of the cast were waiting for him, looking rather impatient. "So you finally decided to turn up Phantomhive? Let's try and avoid being late shall we? I would rather prefer not to have to give you or myself any overtime cleaning up the props in the dead of night." Ciel could not help but feel the underlying threats in Will's seemingly polite rebuke.

"I'll make a note of it next time." mumbled Ciel. "Please do." clipped Will, while adjusting his glasses. He turned back to the rest of the crew and started giving out instructions, and suddenly Ciel found himself standing next to Sebastian again.

Not wanting to find himself locked in conversation with him, Ciel turned his attention to the stage. Thankfully, it seemed that Sebastian was content with watching the play silently as well, so Ciel breathed in a little sigh of relief. At the moment, the choir boys were angelically singing a prologue. But as much as Ciel tried to immerse himself in the play, he soon found his attention being drawn to the balcony that he would soon find himself standing on. A diffuse glow of golden light filtered out from the back, illuminating the ivory banisters beautifully. However, Ciel could not help but to feel queasy, and hugged his stomach in order to quell the butterflies that were now fluttering around endlessly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian apparently, as he was quick to ask Ciel, "Bad with heights, are we?" "Absolutely not, I was just worried about the sturdiness of the balcony. It looks rickety." Ciel rebutted, not looking at the person next to him. Sebastian chuckled in reply, "Don't worry, if you fall, I'll be there to catch you. Without a doubt, young master." If Ciel was peeved by this comment, he didn't show it, as Sebastian gave him a light pat on the head.

Any other time, Ciel would have been outraged that someone had the audacity to belittle him like that, but he couldn't help but feel comforted, and turned his head away sharply, as if trying to deny that it had made a little blush creep up onto his face. It called back hidden memories of the past, of times when Ciel was nothing but a blissful child, making him feel at home.

They stayed like that for a little while; Ciel was content that the darkness covered up the expressions on his face, whatever they seemed to be. But Romeo had to make his appearance on stage, and the warmth of Sebastian's hand suddenly disappeared from Ciel's crown. "Stay." Sebastian was surprised to find his right chiffon sleeve being gripped softly but firmly by Ciel's small fingers, and Ciel frantically looking in every direction. How cute.

What the hell am I doing? The words echoed back in Ciel's mind but he found that it suddenly became too hot and stuffy for his frazzled mind to think of a coherent response. Sebastian, sensing this, felt a warm smile appearing on his face, and wordlessly gave a gentle squeeze using his other hand, prying Ciel's fingers off his arm softly. Feeling his touch, Ciel dropped his hands gently to his sides before willing his legs to quickly stride away from Sebastian, head first, and looking anywhere but in front or behind him.

How embarrassing! I, the great Ciel Phantomhive, was reduced to a stupid gutless pile of putty by some, some irritating, impudent, handsome stranger! (Wait, what?) I would never live this down for a thousand years if someone saw what just happened.

Ciel decided, amongst all his confusion, that he ought to at least walk up to the balcony so that he was in place for the next scene. What was he going to do? Sebastian was going to think that Ciel was in love with him or something! And he'd only known Sebastian for a few hours! Though, oddly, Ciel felt as if he'd known him a long time ago, as if he had always been there at his side, and now that Ciel had met him again, he would continue to be with him. But that couldn't be true; the only people that he remembered from his past life was his mother and father, Rachael and Vincent. But they'd been wrenched away cruelly from Ciel in a great fire.

Suddenly, it seemed as if he were all alone. The estate had burned down, and with it, most of their fortune had dissipated, into a whisp of ashen despair. Ciel had only survived because his father's faithful servant, Tanaka had scooped him out of bed to safety at the risk of his own life. Afterwards, Ciel had lived a while with Tanaka, but the man was already past his retirement age, and soon came to eternal rest one cold winter night. It had left Ciel to fend for himself, and thus he was standing just at the top of the stairs, the balcony just in the distance. He heard Romeo's call from below, and stepped forward eagarly to perform his part.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?It is my lady, O, it is my love!" Sebastians voice projected throughout the theatre, and yet still held the honeyed gentleness of an enamored youth.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!" he continued expertly, "O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I may touch that cheek!"

Juliet fawned over her new love, crying out "O, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" with a passion that pulled at the heartstrings of the audience. 'Noticing' Romeo's presence, Ciel called out into the night air, "What man dost stumblest on my counsel? Art thou not Romeo?" Worry entered her sweet voice, "How camest thou hither? The place is death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." but fear not dear Juliet, "look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their emnity." That my being could mean so much to a person, and his, to mine own. Wouldn't that be nice, thought a small part of Ciel. The promise of eternity.

* * *

><p>Hmm, the ending of this chapter is a bit abrupt, sorry, but I wanted to be on time. I used "young master" because master was the term for males who weren't married. So I think it makes sense even if Sebastian isn't Ciel's butler in this story. Leave some reviews! I felt a little discouraged that the reviews have been coming less and less D: they spur me on to write a new chapter guys! Anyway, Has everyone had a listen to the OST? My favourite song from that is Si Deus Me Relinquit, but I also like Lizzie. Have a look at the songs and tell me your favourite! Bye :D<p> 


End file.
